Mike Mazinsky and the Wolf Children
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's a normal time in Cartoon Network City until Jamie receives a mysterious letter from a woman named Hana who he then reveals to Mike is an old friend of the family's. Her late husband Ookami was a good friend of their mother's and she invites them to come see her in Tokyo, Japan as she struggles to raise her wolf hybrid children named Yuki and Ame. Will they be up for the task?
1. Chapter 1

**_Many years ago..._**

In the forest, a black wolf pup was playing with another wolf pup with black and white fur.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me~" The female wolf pup teased.

"I'll catch you, Miranda!" The male wolf pup replied.

The female wolf pup named Miranda laughed as she rushed off from the male pup. "I don't think so!~"

The male pup then tackled Miranda, rolling around laughing.

"Ookami, stop!" The female wolf pup laughed. "That tickles!"

"No, I don't think I will." Ookami teased her.

Miranda laughed before she playfully bit on his ear.

"Hey, no fair!" Ookami laughed back.

"You started it!" Miranda laughed.

The two soon rolled down a hill together before Miranda then held down Ookami in victory.

"Pinned ya." Miranda teased.

"Hey, let me up!" Ookami shoved her over, he then smirked while tackling her as she walked off and they rolled again, only for him to be pinned down again.

"Pinned ya again." Miranda smirked.

"Okay, okay, you win, you win," Ookami gave in. "I give up."

Miranda laughed at him.

Ookami stood up and stretched once he got off from Miranda after she got up herself. "Are you ever gonna grow up?"

"I dunno, maybe," Miranda smirked. "Are you?"

"Maybe." Ookami laughed.

Miranda and Ookami laughed until they heard gunshots. "HUNTERS!" They then panicked.

"Pups, come inside!" An older female voice called out.

* * *

Miranda and Ookami ran together and hid inside of a cave while hunters came out to hunt for innocent animals.

"Mama, what are we going to do?" Miranda asked.

"I wanna fight." Ookami growled.

"No, Ookami, it's too dangerous, you should all stay here until the humans leave." Michelene told the pups.

"Yes, ma'am." Ookami replied.

The hunters soon then left after grabbing some of the animals of the forest. The hunters soon got back into their truck and drove off, leaving the forest, allowing Ookami and Miranda to go outside and play again.

"I wonder what it's like to mate with a human?" Ookami wondered.

"Me too," Miranda agreed. "Not all humans are bad."

"You two are right, but I'm afraid a wolf marrying a human is just wishful thinking." Michelene told them as she went back into the den.

"Hmm..." Ookami and Miranda hummed in thought.

But Michelene was wrong because Miranda and Ookami both married to two humans named John and Hana and also had children. Miranda had three kids: Jamie, Jen, and Mike while Ookami had two children: Yuki and Ame. Ookami moved to Tokyo, Japan when he met Hana. Both of them died from being killed hunters, now a new generation has begun.

* * *

 ** _Many years later..._**

It was a summer afternoon. It was peaceful day, well, sort of. Cindy was being bullied by Kevin and his goons. Cindy sighed as she sat around while being picked on by Kevin and the others.

"Aww... What's the matter?" Kevin mocked. "Where are your little friends?"

"Hey, look at what the brat's got?" Lee asked as she pulled out a journal.

"Hey, that's mine, give it back!" Cindy pouted.

Lee pulled it out of her reach and took out a bobby pin to pick the lock and read it.

"Give that back!" Cindy jumped up, trying to get her journal back.

"Pipe down!" Sarah huffed as she pushed Cindy down.

"Give it to me now!" Cindy demanded.

Everyone tackled her and ready her journal.

"Penn, heeeelp!" Cindy cried out.

"Kinda busy right now, Monkey!" Penn called back as he was reading The Bible, ironically.

"Hey, I've got somethin'," Sugar said. "It feels hard though."

"That's Plank!" Jonny told her.

"Help! Help!" Cindy muffled.

"Okay," Penn put the book down and then went to find someone to help Cindy. "Mark?"

"It's Mike." Mike deadpanned as she sat on the bench with an Action Guy biography on the creator.

"Whatever, anyway, some bullies are terrorizing my little monkey." Penn told her.

"WHAT?!" Mike yelped. " **WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!** "

"I was reading the Bible!" Penn defended.

"You are an atheist!" Mike reminded him.

"I just like to make fun of it," Penn chuckled. "Cain and Abel... God, I wish I had a brother."

Mike face-palmed and rolled her eyes before running over to save Cindy from the bullies.

* * *

Cindy was still holding her journal as the bullies was trying to grab it

"Hey, guys, I've got something." Jonny said as he grabbed Mike's arm.

"Hi, mind if I cut in?" Mike narrowed her eyes.

"Aw, go away, Mike," Kevin scoffed. "You think you're so cool, but you're just an orphan weirdo like your whole family!"

"Uh-oh, he did not just say that." Cindy gasped.

Mike just rolled her eyes and flung Jonny against the others, knocking them down like bowling pins. "Which one has your diary?" she asked Cindy.

"Lee." Cindy pointed to the eldest Kanker sister.

"Squealer." Lee scoffed.

"Cover your eyes, Cindy," Mike said. "It's about to get ugly."

"I'm already on it, Mike." Cindy replied as she covered her eyes.

"Stealing journals from the innocents, huh, Leanne?" Mike smirked.

"Shut up... Michelene!" Lee smirked back. "You stole my sisters from me anyways!"

Mike soon punched Lee right in the face, giving her two black eyes and knocking her down with a bruised and bloodied nose. Mike then took the journal from her hands and gave it back to Cindy.

"Oh, thank you, Mike," Cindy praised. "Thank you, thank you, you're the greatest."

"I try, now get out of here while I take care of the rest." Mike told her.

"Okay, bye, Mike, have a good day." Cindy walked away with her journal.

"Now, what to do with you?" Mike glared right at Sarah.

"Uh, let me go scott free?" Sarah smiled nervously.

"Nah, I don't think so, you've been a thorn in my side ever since we met." Mike scoffed.

"No, please," Sarah begged. "I promise I'll behave. I'll be nice to Ed too! I promise, I promise!"

"LIES!" Mike snapped at her.

Sarah only cried out and ran away from Mike before anything could happen to her.

"Spoiled brat," Mike scoffed before she looked to the other bullies who were just getting up. "All you guys, listen up, and you better listen good!"

The bullies gulped in fright.

"You listening?" Mike glared at them.

The bullies nodded nervously to Mike to show them that they were listening to her.

"Good, because let me tell you something," Mike replied. "I can be worse than Jo and you'll wish it would've been her beating you guys up."

The bullies looked downright terrified.

"So unless you want that to happen, **LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!** " Mike glared as her fangs came out from anger and rage.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Kevin yelped out.

The bullies ran away, screaming for their mommies even Jonny yelled that he peed his pants.

"Fraidy cats." Mike smirked before going off back to her book.

"Mike, remind me to never mess with you," Cindy said. "You're loony."

"Now I know why Jo wants to beat those guys up every day." Mike replied.

"Tell me about it, if I could fight, I'd probably do the same." Cindy replied.

"Well, try to be more careful, okay?" Mike told her.

"All right, see ya." Cindy replied before she walked away.

"Bye, Melvin." Penn said as he went with Cindy.

"It's-Ah, forget it." Mike said before going back to her book.

* * *

At Mike's house, Jamie came back home after seeing Coop and Kiva and sighed before he went to his room to take a small nap. When he landed in his bed, he looked to his nightstand and saw a framed photograph of a younger version with his deceased parents: John and Miranda.

"I miss you guys..." Jame sighed as he held the picture before kissing his parents' cheeks with a teardrop rolling down his cheek. He then noticed a letter on his stand. "Huh? What's this?" He looked around before shrugging as he opened up the letter and decided to read it. His eye's widened as he was still reading the letter. "I don't believe this."

* * *

Jen was at the Mall with her friends as they were on their lunch break, but she soon got a text from her brother. "Oh, no!" she then gasped.

"Something wrong, Jen?" Caitlin asked.

"I have to go home," Jen told her friends. "It's Jamie. He says it's very important."

"Is something wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"Jamie says it's very important." Jen told her friends.

"You gonna be okay, Jen?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I have to go, I'll see you guys later." Jen told her friends as she got out of her chair and rushed back home.

The others all looked at each other in concern for their friend, Jen.

* * *

Mike and Jen soon rushed back home to see their brother.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, what's the emergency?" Jen added.

"This letter." Jamie told his sisters as he showed them.

Jen gasped and Mike just looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

Jamie showed the letter to Mike and Jen so they could see for themselves.

"I can't believe he's gone." Jen said shallowly.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"I know, Jen, I'm sorry." Jamie said.

"Who's gone?" Mike asked her siblings.

"Ookami." Jen and Jamie told her.

"Uh, who is Ookami?" Mike asked her siblings.

"An old family friend, very old..." Jen said.

"He was almost like a brother to Mom." Jamie added.

"Really? Wow." Mike replied.

"He moved to Tokyo, Japan for college," Jamie explained. "That's when he met Hana, his wife, and got married and had two kids, Yuki and Ame."

"How did he die?" Mike asked.

"Hunters..." Jamie growled.

"Can't stand 'em." Jen huffed herself.

"So, is Hana a wolf too?" Mike asked.

"Actually, Mike, Ookami and Hana's relationship is a lot like Mom and Dad's in a way," Jen explained. "Hana is a mortal human woman while Ookami was a transforming wolfman."

"What about their kids?" Mike asked.

"They're wolves too." Jen informed.

"But half, they can transform of course." Jamie added.

"How do I not know about this?" Mike held her head.

"It was a long time ago," Jen replied. "You were just a baby."

"So, I did meet Hana and Ookami?" Mike asked.

Jen and Jamie nodded, though she was just a baby back then, but she did in fact meet them.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense." Mike said.

"And Hana needs our help with the kids." Jamie then said.

"Well, I should be able to tell her what she needs to know," Jen said. "I remember when Mike started teething that she nearly chewed on the furniture."

"I did?" Mike asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Jamie laughed. "And I remember that Jen was always trying to hunt for food."

"So, um, when can we go see them?" Mike asked her older siblings.

"She said as soon as possible." Jen replied.

"We might as well get packing now." Jamie suggested.

* * *

The Mazinsky siblings nodded to each other and went packing to go to Tokyo, Japan.

"So, Jen, um, you ever think about college?" Mike asked.

"All the time, I'm not sure what my major should be though." Jen replied as she helped her sister pack.

"I know what you mean," Mike replied. "I don't know what my major should be, but then again, I'm still young."

"You're too young to be thinking about college right now, you can think about it when you're around my age." Jen teased.

Mike smirked as she rolled her eyes as she was finishing packing.

"We're on our way, Hana," Jamie promised. "For you, Yuki, and Ame."

* * *

After they were done packing, they then headed for the airport. Penn and Cindy appeared to be there together, trying to get people to give them money for magic tricks. A teenage girl was with two dogs. One dog was a Siberian husky and the other one was a wolf dog who had leashes on and the dogs looked at the Mazinsky siblings as they were coming and started to bark.

"Hey, what's with you two?" The girl asked her pets.

"Be amazed as I make my darling little niece disappear!" Penn told the crowd.

"No one said I had to disappear!" Cindy yelped.

"Quiet, you." Penn shoved a lollipop in her mouth.

"Mm... Cherry, my favorite..." Cindy hummed.

Mike, Jen, and Jamie soon went to sit down to wait for their flight and then saw Penn and Cindy making their own magic show. The two dogs then ran off to the Mazinsky siblings, still barking.

"Hey, come back here!" The girl called out to her dogs.

The three watched what was going on before turning to the dogs that rushed over toward them.

"Where the heck did they come from?" Mike wondered.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into them." The girl told the siblings as she tried to pull her dogs back.

The dogs were barking and growling at them.

"Down, boys, bad!" The girl scolded her dogs. "I'm so sorry about this, you guys."

"Oh, it's no trouble," Jen reassured as she put her hand out. "We like dogs."

The dogs sniffed her hand and licked it.

"See?" Jen smiled. "No harm done."

"Uh... Well, I'll be," The girl replied. "I wonder what they were barking at you for?"

Jen, Jamie, and Mike just shrugged like they didn't know.

Penn soon put a cloth over Cindy and removed it to show she had disappeared in thin air. "Ta-da!"

The audience oohed to that.

"Now then, I shall bring my little niece back." Penn told the crowd.

"I wonder where Cindy went?" Jen wondered.

"Maybe Penn ate her." Mike smirked.

Penn then pulled the cloth back, but Cindy wasn't there. "What the?!"

Some of the audience laughed.

"Excuse me for a moment." Penn smiled sheepishly before dashing off to find Cindy, but unknown to him, Cindy was on his back with a smirk.

 ** _'Attention,'_** A woman on the PA announced. **_'Flight 22 to Tokyo, Japan is ready. I repeat, Flight 22 to Tokyo, Japan is ready.'_**

"That's us, come on, guys." Jamie told his sisters.

"Right, Jamie." Jen and Mike nodded, following their brother to their plane.

* * *

They went to the security guard to check get checked out and making sure they not carrying anything.

The security guard saw Mike's backpack moving a little. "Excuse me, young man," he then stopped the tomboy. "What's in your backpack?"

"You know, just some stuff from home," Mike shrugged. "Comics and other books like that. Nothing metal though."

"Your backpack moved," The security guard replied. "I'm gonna have to investigate it."

Mike shrugged and took off her backpack and gave it to the security guard.

"Aha!" The security guard realized, pulling out Ling-Ling. "What's this?"

"My stuffed animal that I've kept since I was a kid." Mike lied.

"Hmm... Seems kinda realistic for a stuffed animal..." The security guard observed Ling-Ling. "You sure he isn't a dog? Dogs belong in the carrier hold."

Ling-Ling bit his lip as he did his best to stay still so he could ride on the plane with Mike, Jen, and Jamie.

"If he was a dog, why doesn't he bark or wag his tail like one?" Jamie defended his littlest sister.

"He smells too real to be a stuffed animal." The security guard glared.

"He's my best friend from childhood," Mike said as she took Ling-Ling. "Watch this, he talks when you hug him tight enough!" she then hugged the battle monster good and night.

"Uh... Ling-Ling love America and not terrorist like Osama Bin Laden or Kathie Lee Gifford!" Ling-Ling announced with a smile to sound like a beloved child's toy.

"Good enough for me," The security guard replied. "You may proceed."

Mike then put Ling-Ling back in her backpack and she followed Jen and Jamie to get onto the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

It took several hours, but they finally made it to Tokyo, Japan.

"Here we are." Jamie told his family.

Jen and Mike yawned and stretched as they came off the plane with Jamie. Ling-Ling then came out of Mike's backpack to take a look for himself.

"Yep, we're here, little buddy, Tokyo, Japan." Mike told her battle monster.

Ling-Ling jumped out from the bag and then walked with the siblings to meet their old family friend.

Jamie showed a picture to his sisters so they would know who to look for. "She shouldn't be too far away."

"She could be anywhere." Jen said as Mike looked around.

* * *

Jamie walked with Jen and Mike to look for Hana. They saw a raven-haired women with two children: a boy and a girl.

Jamie held up the picture and held it down once she saw the woman with younger children. "Hana!" He soon called out.

The woman turned around and smiled once she turned around. "Jennifer, James, Michelene!" she then called back.

The women and the Mazinsky siblings ran into each other and soon gave each other hugs.

"Oh, I can't believe it's all really you." Hana sniffled with happy tears in her eyes as she had a small smile.

"We got your letter and came here as soon as possible," Jamie told the woman. "Are you doing okay?" He then asked.

"N-No," Hana sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I can't believe that he's gone."

"It's gonna be okay, Hana," Jen said. "And look, you can tell Mike some stories, she was just a baby back then."

The baby crawled over to Ling-Ling and bit his tail, using his baby fangs.

"YOW!" Ling-Ling yelped and glared down. "Oh, you dare challenge Ling-Ling? Well... It is on!" he then glared as he grew his yellow spikes on his back and was about to throw an energy ball toward the infant.

The baby just smiled as the energy ball was coming. Ling-Ling glared as he was about to strike against the baby. The baby just giggled.

"Ling-Ling, what do you think you're doing?!" Mike scolded the battle monster.

Ling-Ling sat down, calming down and his ears drooped.

"Hey there, little one," Mike cooed as he picked up the baby. "What's your name?~"

"That's Ame," Hana told the tomboy. "He's a wolf like Yuki."

"He's precious, Hana," Mike smiled. "I love babies."

Ame cooed and giggled up to Mike before gently pulling on her ginger hair. He then changed into a wolf pup and licked her face. Mike giggled as that tickled.

"Come with me to my home," Hana smiled to the siblings. "I would really love your company."

"You got it, Hana." Jamie smiled back.

"Doggy." Yuki giggled as she walked over to Ling-Ling and hugged him tightly.

Ling-Ling grunted and wiggled in Yuki's grip.

"Aw, she's so adorable." Jen cooed to Yuki.

"And look at that, Ling-Ling's already made a friend too." Mike added.

"Come with me." Hana told them so they could join her and her children.

The Mazinsky siblings followed the woman to her house.

* * *

Once inside, Yuki and Ame ran inside while cheerful and carefree.

"How you holding up?" Jamie asked Hana.

"I've been better, but it's kinda hard raising two children who can turn into wolves." Hana sighed.

"Yeah, I'd believe it," Jamie replied. "I don't have werewolf powers like Mike and Jen though, I have the shadow powers."

"But he still acts like a wolf." Jen smirked.

"Yeah, whenever Darcy's around." Mike also smirked.

"Hey!" Jamie glanced at his sisters who just laughed.

"Who's Darcy?" Hana smiled to Jamie.

"Oh, she's just a girl..." Jamie replied sheepishly.

"Not just any girl, she's a witch," Jen added in. "And I mean, a real witch."

"Well, that's not very nice." Hana replied.

"No, Jen means that she's a witch, like, she has powers." Jamie explained to Hana.

"Really now?" Hana replied. "How long have you guys been together?"

"About a year and a half now, I should tell you the story over dinner." Jamie said.

"How about you two?" Hana smiled to Jen and Mike. "Any loves in your life?"

"I'm kinda seeing this boy named Brick MacArthur." Jen looked away while blushing.

"How about you, dear?" Hana looked over to the tomboy.

"It's complicated..." Mike sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Hana asked.

"No, I just need to think..." Mike replied. "So many people want me around a lot of the time... Excuse me..." she then went off to a window to get some air as sometimes her life exhausted her.

"Ling-Ling has been in arranged battles like marriage," Ling-Ling told Hana. "My parents once set Ling-Ling up with female battle monster named Ni-Pul."

"Aww... Isn't that adorable?" Hana cooed.

Ling-Ling smiled back, feeling proud of himself, before he looked to Mike with his ears drooping and felt bad for her. He then went outside to check up on his friend.

* * *

Mike stared out at the sky.

"What has saddened Girl with Boy Name?" Ling-Ling asked his new owner.

Mike sighed. "I just wish I could find someone to like me just for being me like Jen and Jamie," she then told the battle monster. "Girls usually just wanna be with me because I'm like a Knight in Shining Armor to them, I just wanna be with someone who likes me deep down and not just because I'm cute or brave and strong."

"Ling-Ling hate it when Mike sad," Ling-Ling said while nuzzling up to the tomboy. "It make Ling-Ling sad as well."

"You're a good boy, Ling-Ling." Mike said as she hugged the battle monster.

The battle monster purred and nuzzled up against her chest. Mike smiled to Ling-Ling as she then looked up into the sky. A couple of shooting stars seemed to go by the house as it was night time which made Mike's eyes glow slightly as she thought about her parents.

"Don't worry, guys, I promise I'll make you proud." Mike vowed.

"Dinner!" Hana called out.

Everyone soon joined Hana for dinner.

* * *

Ling-Ling smiled at the rice as he loved that food very much.

"I made you guys some Garlic Saikoro Steak." Hana told her guests.

"Mmm... Sounds delicious." Jen said.

"Thank you." Jamie added.

"No trouble at all." Hana smiled to her guests as she helped Yuki and Ame get settled.

"You better teach them the difference of food and furniture soon, Hana," Jen told the woman. "Baby werewolves tend to chew on anything they can find."

"I know," Hana replied. "If only Ookami was still alive, he knows a lot more than I do."

"We'll help you with this." Mike promised.

"Oh, I couldn't make you all do that." Hana replied.

"Come on, we owe ya, besides, you're family to us." Jamie smiled.

"Well... Okay, but I can't promise it'll be easy." Hana smiled back.

"We can handle this," Mike reassured. "Don't worry."

"Thank you." Hana told them.

* * *

Everyone then ate their dinner.

"So, tell me about yourselves," Hana smiled. "I'm dying to know what you've all been up to since that unfortunate incident with your parents."

"Well, I've been with my best friend Coop and a girl from the future, her name's Kiva," Jamie began. "We have this giant robot named Megas, and we've been on all sorts of adventures." he then showed a picture of Megas to Hana so she could see for herself.

Hana took the pictures. "A girl from the future, huh?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, but she's from the 31st century." Jamie replied.

"Wow, that's hard to believe, but I believe it," Hana replied. "And, how about you then, Jen?"

Jen handed a picture of her with her five friends at the Mall. "These are my friends," She then told the widowed woman. "Jonesy Garcia, Jude Lizowski, Wyatt Williams, Nikki Wong, and Caitlin Cook."

"They seem like a nice group," Hana smiled. "Now, what about you, Mike?"

Mike showed a pictures of herself with June, Dee Dee, the Eds, but of course, Lu and Og. "Of course, I have other friends too," she then added about her large social circle. "But you wouldn't believe what they are."

"Sweetie, I married a wolfman, try me." Hana giggled.

"Well, one is a wolf of course, she's our cousin," Mike began to explain. "My other friend is a werewolf demon."

"What exactly is a werewolf demon?" Hana asked.

"I bit her and turned her into a werewolf, and she was born a demon, so werewolf demon." Mike explained.

"She's one tough cookie, let me tell you." Jen added.

"Don't wanna mess with her." Jamie added.

Yuki seemed to be crawling on top of a dresser, nearly pulling it down due to her unholy strength as a werewolf, and Mike soon caught the drawer in an instant.

"Phew!" Mike sighed in relief. "That was close."

Yuki looked up at Mike as she then put the drawer back.

"Oh, thank you, Mike," Hana smiled in relief. "You won't believe the many times I've had to do that."

"No problem," Mike replied. "I'm just glad to come here and help you out."

"I could really use it." Hana smiled thankfully.

"It's no problem at all." Jamie said.

Everyone continued to eat.

* * *

Hana decided to show some pictures of Ookami to Mike. "This was my Ookami." she then told the tomboy with a smile.

"Wow, he is very handsome." Mike said.

"I know I thought so." Hana smiled.

"Where did you meet him?" Mike smiled back.

"Back when I went back to college to earn my Master's Degree." Hana explained.

"And he was there?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I had never seen him before." Hana nodded.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Mike replied. "So, how did you guys get together?"

"Well, first, we became friends," Hana explained. "We came into the library and decided to get to know each other better. I asked him what he liked to do for fun and what his favorite foods were. I even asked him if he's ever fallen in love before. He told me to wait my turn and then asked me some questions about myself, like why my name's Hana. We started to hang out every day, until one night, he showed me his wolfman form."

"It sounds like a fairy tale." Jen smiled.

"It was like a dream come true for me." Hana smiled back.

Mike, Jen, and Jamie smiled to Hana as she told them about how she met Ookami.

"So, you knew our mother?" Mike asked. "What was she like?"

"Ookami introduced me to her me and her became friends after that," Hana replied. "She was the nicest person I knew."

"I hear a lot of great stories about her..." Mike sighed softly. "I miss her a lot... Dad too of course."

"Your father had to be one of the smartest men I'd ever met." Hana smiled.

"So I hear." Mike replied.

"I really do miss my husband a lot." Hana sighed as a tear ran down her face.

"Well, how do you think we feel?" Mike sighed. "We lost both of our parents."

"That's true." Hana said before hugging Mike tightly with a sniffle.

"But I'm sorry about your husband." Mike said.

"It's all right, I'm sorry about your parents," Hana replied. "It isn't a full moon and you've all had a long night, allow me to help you get settled in. I have a guest room with a big enough bed for two people, but one of you will have to sleep on the couch."

"I'll take the couch." Jamie told his sisters.

"I'll show you girls the bedroom, just follow me." Hana told the girls.

Jen and Mike followed the woman to their temporary room. Jamie sat on the couch and took out his pillow and took off his jackets while sliding off his shoes.

* * *

"I hope this will be comfortable enough for you two." Hana said as she clicked on the light in the guest room.

"This will be perfect for us," Jen smiled. "Thank you."

"Thanks a lot, Hana." Mike added.

"You're welcome, and luckily for you, the bathroom is across the hall, and I'll see you in the morning," Hana smiled before looking to Yuki and Ame. "And now it's time for you two to go to bed."

Hana then put her two children to bed. They all soon went to get some sleep for tonight until the very next day. Mike shifted a little in her sleep as she couldn't help but think of the day her parents had been killed when she was just in Kindergarten.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mike, Mike, wake up." Jen told her younger sister.

"Huh? Oh..." Mike rubbed her eyes as she woke up.

"Food now!" Yuki told her mother.

"It's almost done, Yuki, just be patient." Hana told her daughter.

"FOOD NOW!" Yuki yelled.

Hana sighed and then set the plates down for everyone.

" **FOOD NOW!** " Yuki yelled even louder which made her wolf ears and nose grow.

"Yuki..." Hana sighed to her daughter.

Yuki got down on her hands and feet before running off to the corner with tears in her eyes before she then ran around like a wolf.

"Can't be patient, can we?" Hana replied. "All right... One biscuit."

Yuki panted like a puppy dog as she rushed to get the biscuit and then turned back into her human form as she ate it in delight. Hana was still making breakfast as the Mazinsky siblings and Ling-Ling woke up.

"Doggy!" Yuki beamed before hugging the battle monster.

"I hope you guys love your breakfast." Hana said as she had Ame on her back in a carrying bag and he was asleep.

Ling-Ling groaned and tried to get away from Yuki as she hugged him very tightly.

"I missed you, Doggy!" Mike beamed. "I love you!"

Mike, Jen, and Jamie giggled, teasing Ling-Ling a bit.

"Ling-Ling no dog!" Ling-Ling glared while trying to get out of Yuki's grasp. "Ling-Ling 21-year-old battle monster and will destroy you!"

"Aww... Isn't that cute?" Jen cooed. "Ling-Ling made a new playmate."

Ling-Ling groaned in frustration.

"Could you guys serve Yuki her breakfast and help yourselves?" Hana asked the siblings. "I have to give Ame his milk."

"Sure thing, Hana." Mike replied.

"Arigato." Hana thanked with a smile.

* * *

Jen decided to serve the breakfast and once Yuki was given her bowl, she began to eat it like the wolf she was. Hana smiled as she sat down and unbuttoned her shirt so she could feed Ame some milk and decided to put a towel over them. Ling-Ling grinned as he saw Hana unbutton her shirt. Hana smiled down to her baby son and began to breast feed him. Ame soon suckled against his mother.

Ling-Ling was about to jump on top of her chest, but Jamie stopped him. "Aww..." he then pouted.

Jamie shook his head and made Ling-Ling sit in a highchair.

"Whoa, look at her go." Mike chuckled as Yuki devoured her food and made a mess at the table.

"Kinda like you when you were her age." Jen chuckled back.

"Really?" Mike asked. "I ate like that?"

"All the time." Jamie chuckled.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Mike replied.

Hana smiled to everyone as she soon cleaned up after breakfast. Yuki tried to reach for a bottle on the kitchen table, only to pull it down on the floor and tablecloth.

"Yuki!" Hana gasped and sighed.

Jen then helped clean up the mess.

"Thank you." Hana told Jen.

"No problem, Hana." Jen smiled to the woman.

"Oops." Yuki pouted at the mess she had made.

Hana was then ironing clothes and Yuki began to climb up the dresser drawer.

"Oh, no, no, no, little one." Jen cooed as she picked up Yuki away from the dresser drawer and kept the dresser in place from falling.

"That was close," Hana sighed in relief. "Thank you, Jen."

"Anytime, Hana, that's what I'm here for." Jen smiled to the woman.

* * *

After they were all done, they then decided to go out for a walk. Yuki shook her face which made her wolf ears and nose come out. Ame reached out for his older sister until he soon did the same thing. As Hana was cleaning the bathroom, Yuki was chewing everything up, leaving a mess in the house.

"Oh, no, Yuki, don't!" Jen tried to stop the little girl.

Yuki soon yawned as she nearly chewed up everything in the house.

Hana came out with the mop bucket and gasped at the sight. "You gotta be kidding me..."

"I'll get the broom." Mike decided.

"Oh, boy." Jamie groaned.

Hana sighed and groaned.

"Don't worry, Hana, we got this." Jen promised the mortal woman.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Hana told the Mazinsky siblings.

"We've been in this situation before." Mike reassured.

"I trust you all, I really do, plus I could use all the help I can get since I'm a single mother now." Hana told the siblings.

Ling-Ling bowed loyally toward Hana to show that even he would help.

"Thank you," Hana told the siblings. "I really do appreciate this."

Mike, Jen, and Jamie smiled back to Hana.

* * *

The siblings soon decided to take the kids out for a walk in the park to get some fresh air and exercise. Ame gently suckled his pacifier as he rode in the stroller while Jen pushed it and Mike held Yuki's hand.

"Hi, Doggy." Yuki smiled as she was looking at Ling-Ling who was on Jamie's shoulder.

"Ling-Ling not dog!" Ling-Ling told her.

"Buddy, give it a rest, she's like three." Jamie told the battle monster.

Ling-Ling folded his arms and mumbled under his breath.

"Let's take you guys to the park." Jen smiled to Yuki and Ame.

"Okay!" Yuki beamed. "We can play together, Doggy, won't that be fun?"

Ling-Ling released a sharp sigh as it looked like he had no choice.

"She likes you." Mike laughed.

Ling-Ling just groaned.

Mike put Ame in one of the baby swings and gently pushed him. Ame giggled as he was having fun.

"You're having fun, aren't you?" Mike smiled as she pushed the baby boy.

Ame giggled as he wiggled and sprawled in the seat.

"Aww..." Mike laughed.

Yuki went up the slide and slid down it.

"Ooh, good job!" Jen smiled to the little girl.

"Doggy, play with me." Yuki said.

Ling-Ling sighed and went to play with Yuki since he had no choice.

"Isn't that cute, Ling-Ling?" Jen asked. "She likes you."

" **DO NOT TEST ME, GIRL WITH BOY NAME'S SISTER!** " Ling-Ling glared.

The children then looked at the flowers and picked one up.

"Afternoon, ma'am," A man who was walking with his dog approached the group and smiled. "Cute kids."

"Hear that?" Hana smiled to her kids." He called you 'cute'."

The dog was then barking at the group.

"Here we go again." Mike told her siblings.

Yuki soon jumped down in her wolf form and barked right back at the dog.

"YUKI, NO!" Jen panicked.

The man backed up in surprise and shock. Yuki snarled and barked at the dogs as her wolf instincts broke out.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Hana cried out as she grabbed Yuki and ran away.

"Well, that could've gone worse." Jamie rolled his eyes.

Everyone through town was just staring at them after the incident and Mike was getting sick of it.

" **WHAT?! DO YOU GUYS HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY?!** " Mike snapped. " **WELL, THEN GO AHEAD AND SAY IT!** "

Everyone just blinked and walked off while muttering.

" **YEAH, YOU BETTER WALK AWAY!** " Mike glared. "Sickos!"

"Oh, Mike, you didn't have to do that." Hana said softly.

"I wanted to, I just can't stand discrimination." Mike told Hana.

"You are too kind." Hana replied.

"Hmm..." Mike hummed.

"You remind me so much of your father," Hana smiled. "He was always so smart and helpful."

"So I hear." Mike replied.

* * *

Later on that night, the kids were sleeping and there came a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Jamie wondered.

Jen went to the door and answered it to see who it was. It was a neighbor man who then looked very mad.

"Can I help you?" Jen asked.

"Is the lady of the house in?" The neighbor replied.

"I'm right here," Hana stepped in. "What can I do for you?"

"There's noise complaints going about, do you have pets in this home?" The neighbor asked.

Yuki and Ame's mouths were covered by Mike as they had been howling.

"No, I don't, sir." Hana replied.

"Then how am I supposed to sleep with that damned kid crying?!" The neighbor complained.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I'm doing my best." Hana frowned.

"If you can't handle it, maybe you should move away." Mike retorted.

"Listen, young man, you should respect your elders." The neighbor scolded as he grabbed Mike's arm.

Hana was about to say something, but Jamie grabbed her shoulder.

"Let me handle this," Jamie decided. "You take care of the kids."

Hana nodded and then went over to the kids.

"Let go of me!" Mike glared.

"I'll teach you some manners." The neighbor scolded.

Mike snarled at him.

"Excuse me." Jamie came toward the neighbor.

"What do you want?" The neighbor asked with a slight glare, though letting go of Mike's arm.

"Stupid mortal." Mike mumbled under her breath.

"What is your problem?" The neighbor glared at Jamie.

"You better leave Mike alone, I'm her big brother and I can become your worst nightmare really fast." Jamie glared.

"Or else what?" The neighbor glared back.

"Wrong thing to say." Jen said.

Mike then nodded in agreement with her older sister. The neighbor man just scoffed and walked away from Jamie.

"Don't you ignore me!" Jamie glared.

"Or what?" The neighbor man glared back. "I say just keep it down or I'm calling the cops!"

Jamie smirked as he snapped his finger and the neighbor's shadow attacked him.

"Hey, what's going on?! What?!" The neighbor panicked before looking up to see that Jamie had glowing red eyes.

The neighbor yelled out as he was being attacked. Jamie then went back inside and closed the door as he joined his sisters and Hana.

"So, you have the shadow powers and Jen has the werewolf powers?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, and Mike has both of them." Jamie nodded.

"Thank you again for helping out." Hana said.

"Hey, you're our family, it's what we do." Jamie smiled to the woman.

"I feel so lucky to have you all," Hana smiled back before sighing. "I really could use it. I just wish I could've asked Ookami about his wolf childhood."

"There, there, it's okay," Jen comforted. "We're here for you."

"I love my children very much, but I just fear the worst for them sometimes." Hana said.

"I think any good mother does the same thing." Mike soothed.

"Mike is right," Jen added. "We know how it feels."

Hana smiled to the Mazinsky siblings, she felt so glad that she had mailed them that letter so they could come over. Ame was still crying over the fact that the neighbor was yelling at his mother.

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie, don't cry." Jen soothed Baby Ame the best that she could.

Everyone was complaining about it again, much to Mike's annoyance.

"SHUT UP!" Mike snapped. "IF YOU ALL DON'T LIKE IT, THEN YOU CAN JUST LEAVE!"

Hana soon picked up Yuki and Ame and began to run while everyone else felt nervous around Mike.

" **YEAH, DON'T WANNA MESS WITH ME, HUH, DO YA?!** " Mike growled.

"Take it easy, Mike!" Jen told her sister.

Mike growled like a wolf, but soon settled down as Jen hugged her to make her stop before she would do something drastic.

"I'm just wondering... I have so many questions," Hana said to Jen and Jamie after Mike decided to play with Yuki and Ame. "If they got sick, would I take them to a pediatrician or a vet?"

"When we were sick, our parents took us to a regular hospital." Jamie replied.

"Well, that's good to know." Hana made a mental note of that.

Yuki and Ame giggled as they then tackled Mike.

"Hey, guys, cut it out!" Mike laughed as she played with Yuki and Ame.

Yuki and Ame were then happy as they got to play some more.

"So, Hana, you gonna put them in school?" Jen asked.

"I must," Hana nodded. "Education is important. I just hope no one hurts their feelings."

"Aw, come on, they'll be fine," Jamie soothed. "Maybe they'll find some nice boys and girls to become their friends."

"I hope so." Hana replied.

Jamie hugged the woman to comfort her.

"Oh, thank you, Jamie," Hana whispered thankfully before she then began to cry. "I just don't know what to do sometimes."

"It's okay, that's what we're here for and we'll be with you by your side every step of the way." Jamie promised.

"Thank you." Hana said.

"Anytime, Hana." Jamie nodded.

Hana then sniffled as her eyes were now feeling droopy.

Jamie wiped her eyes. "Why don't you take a bath?" he then suggested. "We'll watch Yuki and Ame from here."

"Thank you, I will." Hana agreed.

Jamie smiled and nodded to her. Hana soon went to take a bath while Jamie, Jen, and Mike would look after Yuki and Ame. The wolf hybrid kids were still playing with Mike and Ling-Ling. Ling-Ling groaned as he was being pulled on by his tail and ears by the kids.

* * *

"Awww..." Mike awed.

"Mike-san owes Ling-Ling big time for this." Ling-Ling complained.

"Yes, Ling-Ling," Mike rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I'll give you two whole bags of rice."

Ling-Ling had stars in his eyes as he was then smiling about the deal.

"Works everytime." Mike smirked as the battle monster then played with Yuki and Ame.

Yuki and Ame giggled to that. Ling-Ling began to playfully chase the wolf-hybrid siblings.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me, can't catch me~" Yuki teased.

Ling-Ling charged as he chased after Yuki. Yuki just giggled.

* * *

A young Japanese girl with short black hair in a blue headband in a white shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue skirt saw this and soon hid within the shadows after she saw Ling-Ling. "No way, it's him..." She said to herself in shock and surprise.

Ling-Ling roared as he playfully chased Yuki and Ame now which made them scream and laugh while running from him.

"Doggy is fun to play with." Yuki giggled.

Ling-Ling groaned and rolled his eyes about being called a dog.

"I wish you could see your children growing up..." Hana sighed as she daydreamed about being with Ookami again, she missed him so much and wished that he could be here to help her with raising their children.

Mike, Jen, Jamie, and Ling-Ling soon came in with Yuki and Ame who looked tired from the exercise they all had outside.

"Come on, sweetie, I think it's time to lie down now." Jen smiled as she carried Yuki in her arms.

"Aww..." Yuki pouted.

"Come on now," Jen told her. "Early to bed, early to rise, makes a girl pretty, healthy, and wise."

"Wow, really?!" Yuki beamed.

"Mm-hmm." Jen nodded.

"Jen, you're so smart." Yuki smiled to the teenage girl.

"Aww, thank you." Jen smiled back.

Yuki rushed off to brush her teeth and get ready for bed.

"You got Ame, Jamie?" Jen asked.

"Right here." Jamie smiled as he held Ame in his arms as the baby boy had fallen asleep.

"Aw, that's cute." Jen cooed.

Jamie came into the kids' room to set Ame down into his crib so he could get some sleep. "He kinda looks like me when I was a baby." he then smiled fondly to the little guy.

Ame then snored as he fell asleep. Yuki was soon to bed herself and Jen had tucked her in.

"Thank you all again." Hana smiled to the help from the Mazinsky siblings.

"No problem." Mike bowed to the woman.

"I wouldn't know what to do." Hana smiled.

"Well, look no further, you've got us." Jen promised.

"Thank you." Hana smiled to them.

Everyone soon went to bed for the night until the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Yuki and Ame were playing with each other with Ling-Ling as Hana was talking to a woman.

"We don't allow pets in this building, period." The woman scolded the single mother.

Ling-Ling glared at the woman and looked like he wanted to kill her, but Mike put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head as that would just get Hana into even more trouble.

"I don't have any pets." Hana defended.

"I wasn't born yesterday, girl," The woman firmly told Hana. "I've heard them, many a time. If you can't abide by the rules here, you're going to have to find another place to live, it's that simple."

"All right, I heard enough." Jen hissed.

"Jen, wait..." Jamie tried to stop his sister.

Jen stormed over.

Jamie grabbed her arm. "Jen, please don't, Hana's in enough trouble already."

"But these people make me sick, they keep discriminating on the family, you and I both know that." Jen told her brother.

"I know, Jen, but we can't let them get-" Jamie tried.

Jen soon stormed off as she was very angry with the woman who had made Hana unhappy.

"...To us..." Jamie finished with a sigh.

"All right, lady, you better listen and you listen good!" Jen glared to the woman at the door.

"Who do you think you are?" The woman replied.

"I say it's none of your business, **SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE HANA AND HER KIDS ALONE BEFORE I _MAKE_ YOU?!**" Jen growled as she slowly changed due to her anger as her fangs came out and her eyes turned red, her claws nearly came out from her hands.

The woman backed up in fear while running away and screaming 'Monster!'.

"Jen..." Jamie groaned.

"WHAT?!" Jen replied.

"Jen, I know she made you mad, she made me mad too, but you probably got Hana kicked out of this place." Jamie told his sister.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Hana." Jen replied softly.

"It's all right, I'm not mad, but I think I might move out of this place." Hana said.

"Where are you gonna go now, Hana?" Mike asked the woman.

"I don't know," Hana sighed. "Anywhere but here."

* * *

They soon moved to a new place, they had to do this a lot because of Yuki and Ame's wolf instincts which were hard for Hana to live with since she wasn't born a wolf and Ookami was out of the picture. One day, a man from the Child Welfare Society came to see Hana as Mike was reading a story to Yuki and Ame while Ling-Ling sat with them.

"Child Welfare Society?" Hana asked.

"Yes, ma'am, we're here about your son and daughter: Ame and Yuki." The man replied.

"What about them?" Hana asked.

"Ma'am, according to agency records, your kids have never been vaccinated or even once been to a doctor," A woman informed Hana. "Care to explain this?"

"Well, they're fine," Hana replied, trying to close the door on the two people. "Thank you for your concern."

"We'd like to see them for ourselves in order to engage their well-being." The woman firmly told Hana.

"I'm very sorry..." Hana replied.

"Be reasonable, it won't take only but a minute," The man replied. "We'll be gone before you know it."

Mike saw that Hana was trying to shut the door on the Child Welfare Agents.

"You can't just come barging in here!" Hana told the authority figures.

The people kept trying to get in, but Hana wouldn't let them.

"If you don't cooperate with us, we will have no choice but to assume neglect." The woman pried.

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Hana cried out in distress.

Mike came in as Hana closed the door while looking very depressed.

"Are the kids okay?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, they're asleep with Ling-Ling now." Mike nodded.

"Oh, that's good," Hana said, she was then about to fall on the ground, but suddenly, Mike caught her. "Thank you."

"Man, you're really stressed out, you should lay down." Mike suggested.

"I'm pretty tired." Hana admitted.

"How about you take a nap and I'll watch over the kids until Jen and Jamie come back?" Mike suggested.

"Oh, thank you, you don't have to." Hana said softly.

"I don't mind," The tomboy replied before looking out the window as she saw a girl with long black hair with tears running down her face. The thing that Mike saw more than most of that was that the girl's mouth had been severally burned. "No way!"

Ling-Ling woke up to use the bathroom, luckily Yuki let go of him. He then looked around and soon smiled as he found a bowl of rice that Mike left for him as a reward and began to eat it.

* * *

Mike was looking around for the girl she saw even looked in the woods, but couldn't find her. She then finally did find the girl, in the graveyard, crying on the headstone. "Um... Hey..." she then called out slightly.

The girl sat up a bit and turned around with a gasp, not realizing she had company.

"Uh, excuse me, sorry to interrupt," Mike said to the girl before she squinted her eyes at the girl and then gasped. "Kiyoshi?!"

"Mike, what a surprise it is to see you." Kiyoshi replied.

Kiyoshi and Mike shared a hug.

"Oh, man, I can't believe it," Mike said to the girl. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Kiyoshi replied sheepishly.

"Um... What are you doing here?" Mike repeated as she was very curious of this unexpected reunion.

The Japanese ghost girl bit her lip and a teardrop ran down her face. "Today is the anniversary of my death." She then revealed.

"Oh... Sorry to hear that..." Mike replied.

"Yes... This is my grave." Kiyoshi showed the tomboy.

"How did you die?" Mike asked.

"A long time ago, me, my two brothers, and my parents lived here," Kiyoshi explained. "My father owned a business company that sold manga, until, one day, my uncle wanted the company, but my father wouldn't allow it. So then, one night, as we were eating dinner, my uncle burned the house down. I tried to escape, but I couldn't. My family did manage to escape, but I then died and was burnt to death... As you can see, my face is suffering from singes..." She then pointed to the bottom of her face as she then started to cry.

"I think I actually saw that before I came out to see you..." Mike told Kiyoshi.

"You did?" Kiyoshi sniffled.

"I could've sworn I did when I was helping Hana." Mike replied.

"Hana?" Kiyoshi asked.

"She's an old friend of my mother's, Jamie, Jen, and I are helping her take care of her kids." Mike explained.

"Oh, you're so thoughtful, Mike," Kiyoshi replied. "Could I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Hold me, please," Kiyoshi requested. "I don't want to be alone."

"Uh, sure." Mike said as she hugged Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi nuzzled against Mike and hugged her back, seeming to purr.

"It's okay," Mike soothed. "It's going to be okay."

"Oh, thank you, Mike, you are always so kind and understanding, more people should be like you." Kiyoshi purred.

"You're welcome..." Mike replied. "You're not going to hit on me, right?"

"No, I just wish more people could be like you." Kiyoshi nodded.

"Okay..." Mike said as she felt better in the hug now before sighing. "I just want someone to love me for who I am and not just crushing on me for being handsome or strong or stuff like that. I want true love within... Like Beauty and the Beast."

"You will someday." Kiyoshi reassured.

"Thank you," Mike told her. "You know, you really are beautiful; with or without the burn."

"Do you really think so?" Kiyoshi replied. "You're just being nice..."

"No, I'm telling the truth." Mike promised.

"No one has ever said that I was beautiful." Kiyoshi blushed a little.

"Now they have." Mike replied honestly.

Kiyoshi was still blushing and looked at the tomboy with a smile. Mike smiled back down to Kiyoshi, she then looked to the girl's grave and decided to leave a flower as a sign of respect.

"Wow, thanks, Mike." Kiyoshi said.

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry that you died." Mike told her.

"I wonder if my family still misses me." Kiyoshi wondered.

"No doubt that they do," Mike said. "I know I miss my parents all the time."

Kiyoshi bowed her head and Mike knelt down and push the girl's back and the werewolf and the ghost girl came closer to each other.

* * *

 _ **Later on...**_

Mike came back inside and smiled as Hana was sleeping peacefully, plus Yuki and Ame were fast asleep too so they wouldn't wake her up with their rowdiness. She touched her lips and smiled a bit before she then looked outside.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Mike and Kiyoshi kissed each other and let go of each other._

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kiyoshi told Mike. "I didn't mean to do that. Please, don't hate me."_

 _"Why would I hate you?" Mike asked. "I'm just surprised, not angry."_

 _"Wait, you are?" Kiyoshi replied._

 _"Just surprised," Mike said. "I thought I loved Mindy, but she felt more like a little sister."_

 _"Oh, really?" Kiyoshi asked._

 _"She seemed nice and all, but when I kissed her, it just felt like I was kissing my sister or something," Mike shrugged. "I got chills though when I kissed you, but that might be just because you're a ghost."_

 _"Oh, so, you don't like it," Kiyoshi sulked. "I understand."_

 _"I don't mean it in a bad way, I didn't love it." Mike tried to break it down gently._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry." Kiyoshi said._

 _"Hey, hey, relax, it's fine, you're fine, I'm not mad." Mike promised._

 _Kiyoshi soon let go of Mike and walked off. "I guess I should get going."_

 _"Kiyoshi, it's okay." Mike told her._

 _"I'm gonna go... I'll see ya later, Mike." Kiyoshi said before disappearing in thin air to go back to where she was before visiting her own grave._

 _"I'll see you later..." Mike said before looking at Kiyoshi's grave._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kiyoshi." Mike whispered to herself.

Ling-Ling soon groaned as he was full from rice and got himself a stomach ache. Mike looked out the window again and saw Kiyoshi smiling and waving at the tomboy. Mike smiled softly before waving back to the ghost girl. Ling-Ling then sat up and wondered if he was seeing things or not.

"G-Ghost!" The battle monster cried out. "GHOST!"

"Ling-Ling? Ling-Ling, it's okay, Kiyoshi won't hurt you." Mike soothed the battle monster.

"Kiyoshi?" Ling-Ling repeated.

"A friend of mine." Mike explained.

Ling-Ling sighed before groaning. "Ooh... Ling-Ling no feel so good..."

"I think you overdid it on the rice there, buddy." Mike said as she carried the battle monster like a baby.

"Ling-Ling might be getting sick." Ling-Ling moaned.

"Come on, Ling-Ling, you can sleep with me." Mike comforted as she walked away with the battle monster with a full tummy of rice.

"Thank you, Mike-san." Ling-Ling replied.

"Of course," Mike soothed. "Just think of pleasant thoughts and get some sleep."

Ling-Ling drooled.

"More rice?" Mike asked.

"No... Ni-Pul..." Ling-Ling blushed. "At first, Ling-Ling did not care about her, but he loves to battle with her... Ling-Ling has not seen Ni-Pul in the longest time, but her parents are friends with Ling-Ling's parents."

"Aww..." Mike awed.

Ling-Ling soon latched onto Mike before going into his own little bed and she tucked him in.

"Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning, Ling-Ling." Mike cooed before kissing the battle monster on the tip of his nose.

Ling-Ling giggled in his sleep as he was tucked into bed. Mike smiled as she then went to get into bed herself.

"Thank you, Mike, for everything... Until we meet again..." Kiyoshi said as she soon faded away as soon as Mike fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came and a man was driving Hana and the others to a new house to get away due to Yuki, Ame, and now Jen causing a fuss.

"I guess I got carried away with that one lady." Jen commented.

"It's not your fault, Jen." Mike said.

"I just hope Hana can find a good place for Yuki and Ame to live." Jamie sighed as he felt bad for their friend while he pet Ling-Ling while he slept in his lap.

"Me too, and we'll help her out." Jen agreed.

"No matter what." Mike added.

"Mom and Dad would love this, you guys." Jamie smiled to his sisters.

Mike and Jen then smiled back. Ling-Ling smiled to the siblings too, but then whimpered a little bit.

"Is Ling-Ling okay, Mike?" Jamie asked.

"He ate a bunch of rice last night." Mike told her brother.

Ling-Ling shivered as he was a little bit cold.

"Oh, the poor guy's cold..." Jamie said. "Does anyone have a blanket?"

"He can use my jacket." Mike offered as she soon took off her jacket.

Ling-Ling shivered until he was wrapped up in Mike's jacket. He soon felt comfortable now that he was nice and warm.

* * *

"Town Hall decided they'd like to fill some of the empty houses out here," The man driving told Hana. "Sure the city folks snap 'em up until one of 'em throws in the towel. None of them can handle living so far out. It's a half hour drive to the nearest elementary school, and middle school, that's two and a half hours away by bus and train, and that's just one way! Don't get me wrong, it's a wonderful environment for raising children-"

They soon hit bumps going over the railroad tracks, but luckily, Yuki and Ame were still sound asleep.

"Hopefully this place will be better." Mike hoped.

"Where you guys are coming from is way more convenient." The driver chuckled.

Hana stared out the window before looking at a photograph of the mountains that was in her lap. They soon parked the car and were on their way into the new house.

"It seems different, though, probably even better." Jen commented.

"So big..." Hana whispered at the sight of the new house.

"Better than the last one." Jamie said.

"And I know the rent is completely free," The man informed Hana. "You'll be on the hook for repairs cost, but it's a lot of work. You can leave your shoes on, but this place has been abandoned for years. Let's not kid ourselves, it's ugly as sin."

"He's right," Mike cringed as she looked around in disgust. "It looks like Ed's bedroom in here."

"Believe it or not, the wiring's still good," The man told them. "The water's from the stream. I'll even throw in the stuff from the tool shed."

"Is that a field back there?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go buying a scarecrow just yet," The man replied. "Unfortunately it's not viable as farmland. Animals come down from the mountains and eat everything. They sorta pushed folks out. In most places, it's the other way around."

Mike rolled her eyes slightly and then took a look around the house.

"Looks like something out of a haunted video game." Jamie commented as he observed with Jen and Mike.

"Nikki would have a field day with this place." Jen agreed.

"Yumi would probably too," Mike nodded. "Maybe even Crimson and Ennui."

"I think it's kinda creepy cool." Jamie commented.

"You would say that." Jen laughed.

Jamie rolled his eyes with a smirk. Mike and Jen both laughed at that and even Ling-Ling joined them.

"Are there any neighbors?" Hana asked.

"Well, if you use the term loosely, there's none within miles," The man informed. "There's a cute little house in the village."

"I'll take it." Hana decided.

"Huh?" The man looked back at her in shock.

Hana just smiled as she held onto Ame with glee. "This is the one I want."

"Are you sure, Hana?" Jamie asked.

"James, just think about it," Hana smiled to him. "With no neighbors, no one will ever bother or complain about Yuki and Ame again."

"Hmm... Good point," Jamie agreed. "I think you've made the right choice by moving in here."

Hana smiled as she soon got settled in with Yuki and Ame with the help of Jamie, Jen, and Mike.

"Looks like we gotta clean this place up too." Mike said.

* * *

Mike, Jen, and Jamie then helped clean up the house so it would become livable.

"Where are we, Mommy?" Yuki asked.

"Our new home." Hana told her daughter.

"Yuki, why don't you go play in the field with Ling-Ling?" Jen suggested. "Get some exercise and get to know the new space."

"Okay, Jen," Yuki smiled before picking up the battle monster. "Come on, Doggy, let's play!"

Ling-Ling grumbled as he was dragged away by the little girl.

"Ooh, Doggy, look, another pretty little house!" Yuki giggled as she dragged Ling-Ling over to see the ants. "We've got ants for neighbors!"

Ling-Ling groaned in response.

"Whoa!" Yuki gasped as she rushed over to climb. "What's that? Hey, Ame, doggy, watch it!" She then giggled before sliding down the hill.

Ame poked his head out from inside their new house. The wolf hybrid boy cried a little bit as she he went outside and fell down. Yuki then went over to her little brother.

"Can we go home yet?" Ame frowned.

"Oh, Ame, this is your home now." Jamie told him as he ruffled up his hair.

Mike checked out the garage with her siblings and Hana as Ame, Yuki, and Ling-Ling were playing together.

"I really hope they like it here," Jamie said. "This'll be good for them since they don't have neighbors."

"Hana doesn't seem to care..." Mike replied before finding a box and looking through it, but she seemed to find a very old picture of a baby girl with red hair being held in a woman's arms in hospital scrubs. "Jen, is this you?"

Jen took the picture and looked it over. "Actually, Mike, that's you and Mom."

"What?" Mike asked before she took the picture again to look it over. "Wow, I can't believe that you've kept this."

"I didn't even know it was still in that box..." Jamie said. "I collected whatever I could before our house was destroyed and I went to move in with Coop in his basement before we met Megas and Kiva."

"Here's your parents on their wedding day." Hana said as she showed the siblings a picture of John and Miranda's wedding day.

"Oh, my gosh... Dad looks so handsome, like a Disney prince." Mike gushed.

"I always thought Daddy looked like a movie star from the older Hollywood days." Jen smiled.

"And Mom looks really beautiful," Mike smiled back. "Just like a Disney princess."

"I heard they got married after they found out they were pregnant with me." Jamie chuckled.

"Hana, did you know anything about our father's parents?" Mike asked. "No one seems to talk about them, not even Aunt Penelope."

"Yes, I do, I'm afraid." Hana sighed softly.

"Oh, great!" Mike replied. "I've wanted to know about them for a long time. Who are they? Are they still alive? What were they like?"

"Yes, they're still alive, and they are mutant haters," Hana revealed. "Basically, they hate people who have superpowers or anything like that and would even go to the max in killing them."

"Oh... Really...?" Mike asked in heartbreak.

"Yes," Hana nodded. "At the wedding, there were two empty chairs that were never filled. I'm afraid they didn't really support your parents' relationship. I'm really sorry, Mike."

"I can't believe that they hate people who have special abilities..." Mike replied.

"I'm sorry, dear, but that's just how some people are..." Hana sighed. "I'm also sorry that you had to hear that from me."

"I can't believe it..." Mike sighed back as she looked like she was going to cry. "My grandparents hate me... Do they even know I exist?"

"I just know they stopped visiting after Miranda found out she was pregnant with Jamie," Hana shrugged. "I'm really sorry, dear."

"It's not your fault," Mike sighed. "I'm glad that you tld me the truth."

Hana held out her arms. Mike then hugged Hana good and tight.

"I'm sorry that your grandparents were like that, sweetie." Hana coaxed.

"I'm sorry too..." Mike sighed. "Oh, well, at least I know more about them now..."

"Yeah, even though your grandmother was a bit concerned when it came to Tony Sampson, Samuel Vincent, and Matt Hill." Hana gently patted Mike on the head.

Mike soon took a deep breath and settled down. "Okay, I'm better now."

"Sorry Mike for not telling you about this." Jamie said.

"I understand why you didn't, and I'm kind of glad that you didn't tell me before." Mike sighed.

Ling-Ling looked a little sad for Mike to hear about the truth about her father's parents who no one had seen in many, many, many years.

"And they were such good friends with Professor Oak too..." Hana shook her head. "Oh, well, it's their loss."


End file.
